


Peeps

by MissScorp



Series: The Saga of Corbin and Bright [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Sunshine helps her Bright-boy, Sunshine is a mental health birb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: Bright-boy was sad so Sunshine decided to do something to cheer him up.Set pre-1x19, in and around the events missing thanks to the covid shutdown.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Sunshine
Series: The Saga of Corbin and Bright [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928332
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Peeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonshineandshowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/gifts), [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).



Bright-boy left her cage door open in his haste to exit their nest. She couldn't fault him for his forgetfulness. He was upset. So much so that water leaked from his eyes and great choking sounds escaped his throat.

Sunshine didn't know what caused her Bright-boy to become so troubled.

Not that his being bothered wasn't an unusual occurrence in their nest.

He tended to have these moments quite frequently. Usually, he'd call the Songbird on the picture-toy and she'd come over to comfort him. Bright-boy couldn't call the Songbird, though. The picture-toy was busted. Something the person who called him on the picture-toy said caused him to toss the picture-toy out the window.

A shame since Bright-boy often took pictures of her with it and sent them to the Songbird.

Sunshine missed the Songbird. She missed the way she'd tell her good morning, call her a "pretty baby," and let her out of the cage so she could stretch her wings while she and Bright-boy sipped the hot liquid from their strange cups. She missed the little treats the Songbird would sneak her while encouraging Bright-boy to do more than peck at them red worms he seemed to so love.

She especially missed the way the Songbird would sing. Her song always calmed Bright-boy when he was agitated about something. He also smiled whenever she'd sing to him, something he hadn't done since the Songbird left and the Not Songbird replaced her.

Sunshine hadn't liked the Not Songbird much. She didn't talk to her like the Songbird did. She didn't give her treats or call her a "pretty baby" like Songbird did. She didn't let her out of her cage so she could stretch her wings while she and Bright-boy drank their hot liquid.

She didn't sing to Bright-boy.

He stopped being happy when Not Songbird left him. Sunshine tried to cheer him up. She tweeted and chirped to him, nuzzled and kissed him when he let her out of her cage, even did silly little tricks to try and make him smile.

Bright-boy didn't.

He only got sadder.

Finally, in desperation, Sunshine started to sing. The notes were the same as the words the Songbird used to use. To her joy, Bright-boy smiled and held out a hand to her. She hopped onto his fingers, pleased she made him happy.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered as he stroked a finger tenderly over her head and back. "We'll be okay."

She chirped to him, telling him to call the Songbird, but he didn't. He lifted one of those odd cups he liked to drink from and drained the smelly water it contained. Sunshine wanted a drink but not of that so she flew back to her cage to drink from her own private cup. Then the picture-toy sounded, words were exchanged, the picture-toy went through the window, and Bright-boy stormed out, leaving Sunshine alone in their nest.

He'd return, of that she had no doubt.

He always returned.

Sometimes limping from some injury he acquired while gone.

Sometimes covered in smells that made her bury her beak beneath her wing.

Sometimes he needed assistance from either Furry-Face Man or Wild Hair Girl.

He always came back, though.

 _Maybe he's going to see the Songbird_. That thought cheered her so she set about straightening up her cage. Wouldn't do for the Songbird to come visit and see the toys Bright-boy bought her tossed everywhere.

Only, Songbird didn't come back when Bright-boy did. No, he came trudging in as the Great Orb filled the sky with light. Walked by her cage, smelling of dirty water and other things that curled her beak, and over to his bed.

Sunshine stamped her feet and tweeted a shrill demand for an explanation for where the Songbird was.

"Go back to sleep, Sunshine."

 _No_! She chirped as she fluttered up to her tiny swing. _Where is the Songbird? Why did you not bring the Songbird back with you?_

"You can come out later," he replied as he settled himself in his comfy den. "I need to try and sleep if I can."

 _You need the Songbird_! She tweeted, stomping her feet again. _Go get the Songbird_!

Bright-boy didn't listen.

He frequently did that.

 _Well, fine_ , she thought, feathers ruffling with her vexation. If Bright-boy wouldn't bring the Songbird here on his own than she'd find a way to bring her here, herself.

She hopped down from her swing and walked with purpose to her open cage door. She perched on the metal bar in the opening as she debated how to go about calling for the Songbird. She saw the big picture-toy her and Bright-boy would sometimes use to talk sitting on the granite box where the water fountain she showered in was located.

Sunshine flew over to it but had no idea how to turn it on or make it tell the Songbird she needed to come sing for Bright-boy. She fluttered her wings and stomped around it, pecking at it with her beak to make it do what she wanted but nothing.

This just would not do.

The Songbird had to come. She had to sing for her Bright-boy. It was the only thing that would make him... _Oho, what is this_? she wondered as she spied a small box with four birdies in it. She sauntered over to investigate, chirping a soft greeting as she went, but they didn't reply.

 _How rude_ , Sunshine thought as she circled the box. _Don't they know how impolite it is to not tweet a greeting after one is given?_

She leaned in and pecked at one of them to make them reply to her. She jumped back when she found the bird had no feathers. _This is not a bird at all_ , she realized. What was it, though? She took another tiny nibble and found her beak caked in something sticky and sweet.

She did not like that at all.

Several minutes were spent in getting that icky stuff off her beak.

Once it was gone, she chirped shrilly at the Not Birds, and turned back to the big picture-toy.

It still refused to obey her chirps and tweets.

Sunshine was about to give up and return to her cage when an idea formed. She turned back to the Not Birds. Only four were in the box. She could definitely fit in the opening between Not Bird 1 and Not Bird 2. They may have tasted awful but they were quite soft and not smelly like Bright-Boy was.

Once he awakened from his sleep he'd see she wasn't in her cage and set about looking for her. If he couldn't find her, he'd surely call Songbird to come help him.

It was the perfect plan.

Satisfied with her ingenuity, Sunshine crawled into the box and made herself comfortable. She didn't mean to drift off but she was quite warm and cozy, nestled as she was between Not Bird 1 and 2. She was startled awake when Bright-boy shouted, his voice that shrill one she didn't much like, "Sunshine! Sunshine, where are you?"

She went to answer but realized that if she did that he wouldn't call for the Songbird.

He had to call the Songbird.

Get her to come and help him search.

Sing for him.

Bright-boy tore around their nest, calling for her, making those soft whistling sounds, and tearing open cabinets and drawers. Finally, in desperation, he moved to the picture-toy. Sunshine watched as he used his fingers to make it come on. _I did that and it didn't work_ , she grumped silently. _Stupid toy is not bird-friendly._

He touched the screen more, fingers moving so fast she could hardly keep up with them. His gaze kept straying to the other end of the room, to where his smaller picture-toy went through the window.

"Sunshine..." his voice warbled. "I should have made sure you were safely locked away in your cage."

 _Yes, you should have_ , she agreed as she fluttered her feathers. _You should have listened to me and called the Songbird._

The picture-toy vibrated.

Bright-boy let out a soft sigh as he touched the screen and read the reply. He then went back to searching the loft for her. Sunshine hopped out and scurried over to the picture-toy to see if he contacted the Songbird but the screen only reflected her own image back at her. Disgruntled, she returned to her hiding spot to wait and see if he had done what she wanted.

The door that led outside their nest opened some time later.

"Mal?"

It was the Songbird.

She had done it!

She got Bright-boy to call the Songbird on the big picture-toy!

"She's gone," came from the vicinity of the long black thing Bright-boy tended to perch on. "She had to have flown out the break in the window while I was asleep."

"Why is your window broken?"

"My phone went through it."

"Do I want to ask why your phone went through it?"

"No."

"Tell me anyway."

Bright-boy heaved a sigh as he moved to sit in one of the comfy nooks set by the granite box.

"My father called last night to remind me that I owe him three visits."

"That explains why you tossed your phone through the window." Sunshine went to hop out of her hiding spot but decided to wait. Bright-boy was still sad. He needed the Songbird to sing for him. "Well, why don't we try searching for her again? Maybe she's just found somewhere to hide herself."

 _No_! Sunshine silently shouted at Songbird. _Sing for Bright-boy! That's what he needs! That's what will make him happy!_

Not that Songbird seemed to understand that.

No, she and Bright-boy resumed looking for her. Sunshine debated beating them both with her wings.

Maybe then they'd get what she wanted.

Suddenly, she felt herself airborne. A shrill cry escaped her before she could stop it.

"Mal, come here." Sunshine lifted her head and found herself looking at the Songbird. "I've found her."

Bright-boy appeared next to her, his brow furrowed.

"She was hiding in the box of Peeps that Ains left here?"

 _Not Birds_ , she corrected as she hopped out onto Bright-Boy's hand. _Now, sing_ , she commanded the Songbird. _Make Bright-boy happy_.

Not that the Songbird understood, of course.

So, Sunshine resorted to her last option to get what she wanted: she started to sing.

A smile curved the Songbird's lips.

"She's learned Here Comes the Sun."

"She's heard you sing it to me enough."

"Yanno... I think that's what she wanted."

"What?"

"Me to come and sing to you."

 _About time you get it_ , Sunshine grumbled as she continued singing.

"She knew I was unhappy."

"And hid so you'd have to call me." The Songbird ran a finger along her back. "You're a smart Sunshine."

Of course, she was. Someone had to look out for her Bright-boy when the Songbird wasn't here to do it.

 _Now, sing_ , she told her.

And this time, the Songbird did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, and welcome! So, this happened because of two reasons: a picture posted on the PSon Discord of a budgie that looked like Sunshine hiding in a box of Peeps and because of the amazing video (found here: https://sonshineandshowers.tumblr.com/post/617030075206025216/here-comes-the-sun-a-sunshine-fan-vid-gift-for) that sonshineandshowers made to the song “Here Comes The Sun” (which is also the title of one of my WIPs). So, this is dedicated (or the blame for this insanity belongs) to both sonshineandshowers and Jameena!
> 
> Also, just a heads-up on who is who: Bright-boy is Malcolm, Songbird is Sorcha, Not Songbird is Eve Blanchard, Furry-Face Man is Gil and Wild Hair Girl is Dani Powell.


End file.
